


肉便器

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: ‼️慎入‼️道德败坏佐藤兄弟微恶役港妹肉便器描写有港妹双性设定有喜子被绿元素极高
Kudos: 23





	肉便器

井上港人来集训之后一直都很谨慎，从来不会在人前露出过多的肌肤。他很怕被人发现自己身体里藏着的秘密——那个正常男性不应该拥有的部位，还有那肉肉的胸部。第一个发现的是他刚交的男朋友河野纯喜，但河野纯喜完全不介意他双性人的身分，以致于他最近对自己身体的保密工作开始疏忽了起来。  
而这种事怎么会发生，就算井上港人自己也说不上来。  
宿舍隔壁房间的佐藤兄弟趁河野纯喜不在的时候把港人拉到宿舍的厕所里。现在他的头被佐藤景瑚按在胯下，强迫性地让他的小嘴吃下尺寸惊人的肉棒。身后是正捏着他的腰奋力地操着小穴的佐藤来良。来良虽然是未成年，但肉棒的尺寸跟他哥景瑚一样相当傲人，刚操进体内没多久港人就爽得腿软。过度的快感让他想大声呻吟出来，然而景瑚的肉棒已经把他的嘴巴撑开至极限。好几次龟头捅到喉咙的时候港人都痛得小小地抽泣了起来，这反而刺激了景瑚的肆虐心。他抓着港人的头发就把肉棒往对方嘴里捅，被港人的虎牙磕到的时候又痛又爽，害他忍不住扇了对方一巴掌：“你不是天天给河野口的吗？怎么技术还这么差啊？”挨了巴掌的港人便哭着帮对方深喉。景瑚当然知道港人会哭是因为被打得爽了，因为他就是抖M啊。知道这件事的还有来良，港人被捅喉咙被打巴掌的时候小穴爽得一直缩，夹得来良差点早泄。他一边抽插一边伸手去捏港人的乳头，用力拉扯着然后放手，接着又揉捏了几下那早已挺立起来的粉色乳头，一边把玩着肉肉的小乳房一边凑到港人耳边说：“这么漂亮的乳头，可以产点奶给弟弟我喝吗？港人姐—姐—”过度的羞耻让港人红着脸硬生生被操射了。“明明没有被碰过啊？怎么比我还早射呢？”来良依旧用那纯情的语气说着，说话的同时胯下也没有停下来，配合着哥哥的节奏一前一后操弄着早已爽得站不稳的港人。最后两兄弟同时射到港人的体内，缓过来之后便让爽得直发抖的港人坐到马桶盖上。港人嘴巴半张、露出装着满满浓精的口腔，甚至还有点装不进嘴巴里的流到下巴上。景瑚便捏着他的下巴强迫他全部喝下去：“怎样？我和河野的精液哪边比较好吃？”港人听到便用手指沾了沾下巴上剩余的一点精液，吃到嘴里细细的品尝着：“嗯⋯⋯景瑚くん的很好吃喔。”这对话听得来良的肉棒又硬起来，他便走上前对港人说：“港人姐姐也吃吃我的？”显然对方对“姐姐”这个称呼是有反应的，只见他抖了一下便扶着来良的肉棒舔了起来。“我刚刚才从姐姐的穴里拔出来，姐姐你吃到自己的味道了吗？”来良看到对方羞得连耳朵也红了心情就很好，他知道港人就只是爱装酷而已，在河野纯喜面前的井上港人多可爱啊。想到这里他又有点不高兴了，便扯着港人的头发逼他张开嘴巴吃肉棒。港人刚吃完景瑚的尺寸傲人的大肉棒，嘴巴还不太舒服，结果直接就被来良强逼着深喉了两下，呛得他眼泪都流出来了。但他没办法否认自己其实也很爽的事实，嘴里鼻里都是肉棒和精液的味道，他感觉到自己刚被来良操完的女穴有什么东西正流出来，可能是精液吧，也有可能是自己的淫水，但正在帮来良口交的他已经无思考这个问题了。倒是被凉在一旁的景瑚看到港人大腿根上的精液痕迹便想出了一个主义，然后随手在洗手台上拿起了在衣服上写名字用的水性麦克笔：“港人，你自己抱着腿，不然我清理不了呢。你也不想一直含着精液吧？”被操得迷迷糊糊的港人瞬间便信了，把自己的腿抱着摆成了M字型。流着精液和淫水的小穴跟未经人事的后穴全都暴露在两人的目光下。知道哥哥想要做什么的来良继续按着港人的头让他吃大肉棒，顺便阻挡他的视野。景瑚便笑着给双腿大开的港人在大腿根上写字。他写了一个算数用的正字、又画了个箭头指着小穴的方向，写上备注“喜欢精液❤️”，接着又在另一边的大腿根上写上“想要怀孕”。他看着自己的杰作满意地点了点头，发现了佐藤景瑚根本是在骗自己的港人也没有生气，继续努力帮来良口交，甚至越含越起劲。舌头勾勒着肉棒上的青筋、窄小的喉咙刺激着龟头。港人仿佛是在吃什么人间美食，吃肉棒的时候嘴巴一直发出咻咻的水声，口水流得连胸口也湿了。最后来良射在他嘴里让他喝下去，他还是一脸满足的说：“来良的也很好吃喔⋯⋯❤️”景瑚看着这样的港人，觉得他大概是给操得坏掉了，不然怎么真的像个肉便器一样了？  
这时，外面突然传来了开门的声音，在来良不知所措的眼神下，佐藤景瑚又想到了一个好主意。他拿起洗手台上的口红，又在港人的大腿根上写了些什么，然后拿着那枝口红仔细地给港人的嘴巴涂上一层漂亮的红色。

河野纯喜一打开厕所门便看到一个让他毕生难忘的画面——他的恋人正M字开腿坐在佐藤来良身上，小穴一边吃着来良的肉棒一边流着水。后穴也正被佐藤景瑚操干着。恋人的大腿根上被写上了一些不堪入目的字词，还用最显眼的红色写着“纯喜くんの肉便器❤️”然而，显现不属于他的精液正顺着大腿淌到文字上。前后两个小穴分别被两兄弟操弄着的港人明显已经失了神，只能张着嘴巴流着口水，发出不成文字的音节。  
“纯⋯⋯纯喜⋯くん⋯！”港人再次被操到潮吹时不自觉地大喊出恋人的名字。这使得本来正怒火中烧的纯喜感到了一丝心软，但他看着浑身上下都是精液的港人，决定还是要狠狠地惩罚一下不听话的发情小母猫。他走到港人的面前，把早已硬得发疼的肉棒掏出来，捅到港人涂着大红色口红的嘴巴里，港人的嘴唇早已被操得微微肿了起来，被纯喜的肉棒粗暴地插进来的瞬间便掉眼泪了。佐藤兄弟对河野纯喜这番举动也很惊讶，他们本来以为起码也要打场架才走得出房间了，谁知道河野竟然直接加入了这场荒唐的性事。他们便也继续操着属于自己的那个小穴，甚至有节奏地配合着对方，一个人抽出来时另一个人便插进去。最后两根大肉棒一起插到身体最深处灌着浓精时，港人差点爽得晕了过去。两个小穴都被操到最大，每一次都能感受到两根肉棒一进一出，这种从未有过的经验都使得港人沉迷在快感之中不能自拔。他只是本能地舔弄着凑到自己面前的大肉棒，九浅一深地模拟着做爱的节奏，一次又一次的深喉很快便让纯喜把今天的第一份精液射到他嘴巴里。过多的精液喝也喝不完，直接从涂着口红的嘴巴里溢出来，流到港人小小的胸脯上。港人把胸部上的浓精抹开来然后对着来良说：“欸？⋯⋯来良？人家好像真的产奶了⋯你要吃吗？”深知之后会发生不妙的事的景瑚便赶紧拉着弟弟退场了。  
听到这话的河野纯喜瞬间便理智断线了，他抱着井上港人把他放到马桶盖上便操进他的小穴。小穴里满满都是不知道谁的精液和港人自己的淫液，不用润滑就能整根都吃进去。纯喜捏着港人的大腿，把他的双腿打开成M字型，双眼定定地看着两人性器的交合处。白色的精液被操得打成了泡沫，红红的穴肉每次都被肉棒带出来一点，港人写满字的大腿根上全都是半干涸的精液——这些视觉上的刺激通通都让河野纯喜更兴奋又更生气。“怎样？被别人当肉便器操很爽吗？不如我把你绑在地下玄关的厕所里当大家的肉便器？让大家都看到你现在淫乱的样子多好啊。”港人听到自家男朋友说的话便哭得更凶了，打着哭嗝说不出话只能一直摇头。“啊？港人不是很想要精液很想怀孕吗？我满足不了你所以才要找佐藤兄弟来操你不是吗？说话啊！”“对不⋯起⋯⋯港人、以后都是⋯纯喜くん的、专属⋯⋯专属肉便器”被操得一塌糊涂的港人只能打着哭嗝一顿一顿地把句子说完。听完这话的纯喜便抱着羞得全身通红的港人，射了在港人身体里的最深处。  
还是不舍得看着港人带着一身的精液睡觉，河野纯喜便把他拉到浴缸里给他洗澡——重点当然还是洗大腿上的字。到最后花了半个小时才终于连痕迹都洗掉了，港人却在化妆包里拿出了染唇液递给纯喜，露出虎牙笑着命令他在自己的大腿内侧写上“纯喜くんの專屬肉便器”


End file.
